Tomas Ragnar
Tomas Ragnar - '''160 letni syn mitologicznego wilka Fenrira. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum, a przed przeprowadzeniem się do Ameryki mieszkał głównie w skandynawskich państwach Europy. Chłopak może wydawać się z początku zimną i oschłą osobą, lecz po bliższym poznaniu okazuje się być bardzo rodzinny oraz opiekuńczy. Chociaż prawie nikt o tym nie wie, to interesuje się pisaniem i poznawaniem historii. Jego opowiadania są osadzone głównie w średniowieczu, ponieważ najbardziej lubi tę epokę. Obecnie mieszka tylko ze swoim ojcem i bardzo dobrze dogaduje się z resztą swojej rodziny. Osobowość Tomas wśród dużego tłumu wydaje się być typowym samotnikiem - siedzi zwykle oddalony od wszystkich, milczy i roztacza wokół siebie tajemniczą atmosferę. Zachowuje się tak niedostępnie w stosunku do obcych, gdyż osoby, które znają go bliżej, wiedzą, że ma też inną stronę. Nie daje się tak łatwo poznać, ponieważ woli mieć jedną zaufaną osobę, niż większą grupkę znajomych. Czasami przez to doskwiera mu samotność, lecz wtedy znajduje ucieczkę w pisaniu i czytaniu. Może sprawiać wrażenie zamyślonego, bo zazwyczaj taki jest. Potrafi jednak prawie natychmiastowo zejść na ziemię. Mało osób z jego otoczenia wie o tych zainteresowaniach, a sam Tomas woli, by tak zostało, ponieważ wszystkie opowiadania "chowa do szuflady", nie zamierzając ich nigdzie publikować. Wiąże się to z jego niechęcią do bycia w centrum zainteresowania, a sława w ogóle go nie interesuje. Jest osobą nie do końca skromną, lecz nie chełpi się też sobą na każdym kroku. Ogólnie nie przepada za opowiadaniem o sobie, woląc zatrzymać pewne rzeczy w tajemnicy przed innymi. Pomimo swojej skrytości, nie jest nieśmiały, a bardziej aspołeczny. Rzadko zdarza się, by sam z siebie zaczął rozmowę z kimś, kogo słabo zna. W odpowiedniej sytuacji potrafi wykazać się odwagą i pewnego rodzaju przywództwem. Może nie mógłby być samcem alfa, lecz gdy chce, umie dotrzeć bardzo dobrze do niektórych osób. Tomas ma... jakieś tam poczucie humoru (trochę zboczone, jeśli mamy być ze sobą szczerzy). Wydaje się być markotliwym i ponurym wilkiem, jednak przy rodzinie i przyjaciołach często się śmieje i sam rzuca od czasu do czasu żarcikami, chociaż nie zawsze mu to wychodzi. Ma jednak swój urok, choć to głównie zasługa jego wyglądu. Nigdy nie wykorzystuje go, by kogoś zdobyć, bo nie chce być lubianym tylko za to, jaki ma wygląd... ale nie oszukujmy się, ułatwiał mu on często życie. W końcu łatwiej jest dostać się do jakiegoś klubu osobie, która wygląda na dojrzałą i lekko groźną. Nie zawsze dopisuje mu humor, jak każdemu, a gdy tak się zdarzy, to mocniej poddaje się emocjom i zdarza mu się wybuchnąć gniewem. Zwykle też podejmuje decyzje na szybko i nie myśli o konsekwencjach, za co później musi płacić. Syn Fenrira jest bardzo rodzinną osobą. Uwielbia spędzać czas ze swoim ojcem, a wizyty ze strony bliskich często go radują. Zawsze chciał mieć młodsze rodzeństwo, jednak przez brak matki to marzenie nie mogło się spełnić. Z tymi cechami idzie jeszcze nadopiekuńczość, która niestety przez to, że chłopak jest niezbyt odpowiedzialny, nie zawsze wychodzi innym na dobre. Pomimo starania się udawać kogoś twardego, Tomas to wrażliwa osoba, nie potrafiąca patrzyć na cierpienie swoich bliskich. Najtrudniejszą rzecz w zaczęciu znajomości z Tomasem stanowi znalezienie wspólnego tematu, na który można z nim porozmawiać. Bywa strasznie niechętny do obcych, więc choć posiada duży zasób słownictwa przez częste pisanie, to ze zwykłego braku ochoty oraz lenistwa nie chce mu się prowadzić zajmujących rozmów. Oswajanie go może zająć dużo czasu, lecz pod warstwą zimnego gbura kryje się całkiem miły i kochany chłopak. Jeśli ktoś nie zaniecha kontynuowania znajomości przez początkowy brak zaangażowania ze strony Tomasa, wkrótce będzie mógł przekonać się, że można w nim znaleźć oparcie oraz dobrego przyjaciela. Nie przepada za słuchaniem, jak inni się żalą, lecz dla bliskich mu osób potrafi zrobić wyjątek i ich wysłuchać, starając się przy tym dać jakąś wartościową poradę, choć z tym bywa różnie. Jeśli ktoś będzie zbyt natrętny i nachalny, Tomas może się do niego od razu zrazić i nic nie wyjdzie ze znajomości. Wtedy bardzo prosto może dać do zrozumienia, aby ktoś się od niego odczepił. I nie zawsze jest to subtelne. Wygląd Tomas to chłopak średniego wzrostu, mierzy ok. 168 cm. Jest całkiem dobrze zbudowany, może pochwalić się umięśnionym brzuchem oraz silnymi rękami. Jego sierść ma szary kolor, a na dole pleców oraz brzuchu ma kilka średniej wielkości czarnych plamek. Najbardziej zauważalna znajduje się jednak na jego udzie, ponieważ to jedna z największych. Chłopak ma krótko ścięte, czarne włosy, których nie ma nawet potrzeby układać. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, można zauważyć, iż ma undercut, lecz sam rzadko się tym chwali. Jego oczy są w ślicznym, fiołkowym kolorze, a białka mają ciemnoszary odcień. Posiada atrybuty typowe dla wilkołaków - wilcze uszy, lewe z nich jest lekko naderwane, długi jak na tę rasę ogon zakończony ciemniejszym odcieniem szarego oraz lekko wystające kły. W uszach ma widoczne dwa czarne, proste kolczyki. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|146px '''Fenrir (in. Fenris) – w mitologii skandynawskiej ogromny wilk, jedno z trójki dzieci, jakie Loki miał z olbrzymką Angerbodą. Charakterystyczne było u niego to, że z racji jego rozmiarów podczas ziewania szczęka dotykała nieba, a żuchwa ziemi. Bogowie obawiali się, że gdy wilk podrośnie, może im zagrozić, postanowili więc spętać go łańcuchem. Jednakże bestia wyswobodziła się z niego, a także z kolejnego, dużo mocniejszego. Karły uplotły więc magiczny sznur zwany Gleipnirem – zrobiono go z odgłosu stąpania kota, brody kobiety, korzenia skały, ścięgien niedźwiedzia, oddechu ryby i śliny ptaka. Bogowie zabrali wilka na wyspę, gdzie mieli go spętać magicznym sznurem, ale Fenrir, wyczuwszy podstęp, postanowił zgodzić się na związanie Gleipnirem pod warunkiem, że jeden z bogów włoży dłoń w jego paszczę. Podjął się tego bóg Tyr. Jednak gdy bogowie spętali już wilka, Tyr nie mógł się oswobodzić, wtedy rozwścieczony Fenrir odgryzł mu prawą rękę (odtąd Tyr był zwany także Jednorękim). Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|218pxNorwegia - monarchia konstytucyjna, której terytorium obejmuje zachodnią część Półwyspu Skandynawskiego, Jan Mayen, Svalbard i Wyspę Bouveta. Ma łączną powierzchnię 385 252 km² i liczy około pięciu milionów mieszkańców. Jest drugim najrzadziej zaludnionym państwem Europy. Graniczy ze Szwecją niemal na całej długości granicy; znacznie krótsze odcinki oddzielają Norwegię od Finlandii i Rosji. Kraj posiada również granicę morską (przez cieśninę Skagerrak) z Danią. Stolicą Norwegii jest Oslo. Długa, licząca ponad 20 tys. kilometrów linia brzegowa znana jest z charakterystycznych zatok, tzw. fiordów. Nazwa kraju pochodzi od staronordyckiego nord vegen (pol. droga na północ). Relacje Rodzina Ojcem Tomasa jest Fenrir. Chłopak świetnie się z nim dogaduje. Nie zna swojej matki, w albumach rodzinnych nie ma żadnych jej zdjęć, a Fenrir nie chce rozmawiać na jej temat. Ciocią Tomasa jest Hel. Chłopak nie utrzymuje z nią częstego kontaktu. Wujkiem chłopaka jest Jormungand, z którym ma dobre relacje. Kuzynami Tomasa są Nocte, Ally, Cecil. Jego dziadkiem jest Loki, bóg kłamstw i oszustw. Tomas, podobnie jak reszta jego kuzynostwa stara się spędzać z nim wiele czasu. Niestety w ostatnich latach ich kontakt jest mocno utrudniony przez wiele angażów filmowych syna Laufeya. Przyjaciele Tomas nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół w Straszyceum ze względu na swój charakter. Jedną z jego przyjaciółek jest Sana Orthus. Tomas poznał Sanę, kiedy siedział przed szkołą i palił spokojnie papierosa. Dziewczyna zagadała do niego z braku zajęcia, ponieważ musiała czekać na siostrę. Rozmowa z początku nie była owocna, jednak Ortroska się nie poddawała. Udało jej się wyciągnąć numer telefonu od Tomasa i tak rozpoczęła się ich znajomość. Im mijało więcej czasu, tym syn Fenrira coraz bardziej otwierał się na dziewczynę. Wkrótce zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi; często się ze sobą spotykali, czasami również chodzili razem na koncerty. Tomas wspierał dziewczynę w jej karierze muzycznej, gdyż sam z siebie lubił słuchać tworzonych przez nią kawałków. Ich relacja wydawała się tylko i wyłącznie platoniczna, lecz w pewnym momencie Sana uznała, że mogą spróbować czegoś więcej. Chłopak nie podszedł entuzjastycznie do tego pomysłu, jednak zgodził się, by nie zranić uczuć Sany. Ich zachowanie nie zmieniło się znacząco, było w niej odrobinę więcej intymności. Oboje stwierdzili po krótkim czasie, że nadają się wyłącznie na przyjaciół. Nie pogorszyło to ich wzajemnych kontaktów; postanowili po prostu zapomnieć o tym incydencie i wrócić do starego stanu ich znajomości. Sana nadal jest jedną z bliższych Tomasowi osób, więc chłopak nie chciałby jej stracić. Dziewczyna dla żartu szukała nawet dla niego nowego partnera lub partnerki, aby ten nie był całkowicie samotny, gdy jej nie będzie. Dotychczas jej się to nie udawało, lecz gdy Tomas wyznał, że zakochał się w Jasonie, Sana od razu zmieniła się w swatkę, ponieważ miała dobry kontakt z siostrą rysiołaka, Lynx. Wspierała go też, gdy Tomas został lekko zraniony przez Jasona i postanowił go sobie odpuścić. Deidra Atropa Jason Richky Coitchie Znajomi Kala Orthus, Eri Utamaro, Lynx Coitchie, Lorraine Warren, Melody i Marie, Niemke, Bazyli Miłość Tomas był w paru związkach i każdy z nich nie był zbyt udany. Obecnie przyznaje się tylko do tego, że był z Saną Orthus, chociaż ich relacja była krótka. Na początku przez jakiś czas się przyjaźnili, później przerodziło się w to związek. Z zewnętrznego punktu widzenia mogło się wydawać, iż oboje byli bardzo zainteresowani sobą w takim romantycznym sensie, jednak po około trzech miesiącach zdali sobie sprawę, że to nie dla nich i lepiej, aby pozostali przyjaciółmi, i tak się stało. Następnie wszedł w jedną z ważniejszych relacji w swoim życiu, która jednak nie okazała się taką, jaką chciał, by była. Poznał Jasona w klubie, kiedy oboje byli trochę pijani. Najpierw zapowiadało się, jakby mieli zacząć się kłócić, lecz, może w niezbyt wytrawny sposób, w końcu przemieniło się to w flirt i dosyć szybko ulotnili się z klubu, by udać się do domu Jasona na noc. Następnego dnia rano mieli małą konfrontację z siostrą Jasona, Lynx, lecz skończyło się na tym, że chłopacy zaczęli sypiać ze sobą regularnie, stając się friends with benefits. Problem pojawił się gdy Tomas zaczął powoli zakochiwać się w Jasonie, lecz wiedział, jakie chłopak ma nastawienie co do związków. Im dalej ukrywał swoje uczucia, tym trudniej było mu spędzać noce z rysiołakiem, bo czuł się nie fair wobec niego i siebie. W końcu na swój własny, wymijający sposób wyznał mu, co czuje i spotkał się z odpowiedzią, której się spodziewał. Jason na razie nie chciał być związku i nie chciał komplikować ich relacji. Tomasa to zraniło, choć wiedział, że chłopak nie chciał go skrzywdzić specjalnie i szanował jego decyzję. Zaskutkowało to tym, iż przestali ze sobą sypiać i pozostali w przyjacielskiej relacji, co niezbyt pomagało Tomasowi w ponownym ułożeniu swoich uczuć. Tomas jakiś czas po tym poznał Joshuę w dość... niecodziennej sytuacji i przez zupełny przypadek. Wszedł do szkolnej łazienki, by załatwić wiadomo jaką sprawę, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu znalazł tam chłopaka, który się samookaleczał. Tomas zareagował natychmiastowo, podchodząc do niego, by jakoś zatamować krwawienie. Prowizorycznie zrobił to swoją koszulą, po czym zorganizował bandaże, którymi opatrzył rannego pegaza. Chociaż zwykle nie angażuje się w sprawy innych osób, to zrobiło mu się żal chłopaka i tego, że coś posunęło go do ranienia się. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia zabrał go ze szkoły, choć był środek lekcji, i zabrał go na przejażdżkę samochodem. Był świadom tego, iż pewnie swoim wyglądem i zachowaniem nie wzbudzał zaufania, to po prostu chciał jakoś wyrwać Josha ze szkoły w miejsce, gdzie będzie mógł wszystko spokojnie przemyśleć. Zawiózł ich obu do miejsca widokowego blisko Salem, gdzie mało osób jeździło o wczesnej porze. Sam zapalił papierosa i wkrótce wdali się ze sobą w dyskusję, dzięki czemu Tomas miał szansę poznać powody, przez które Joshua się ciął. Postarał się udzielić mu jak najlepszych rad i zaoferować swoje wsparcie, pomimo swojej niechęci do rozmowy z nowo poznanymi ludźmi. Co prawda na początku chciał utrzymać z nim kontakt z litości, ponieważ wolał, by sytuacja z toalety się nie powtórzyła. Joshua i Tomas zaczęli jednak spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, niż wilk się spodziewał i wkrótce bardzo polubił pegaza, który stał się jedną z niewielu osób, przy których Tomas mógł czuć się sobą. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka nie mieli podobnych zainteresować, to potrafili znaleźć temat do rozmów, a syn Fenrira zakochał się się w grze chłopaka. Sam chciał się kiedyś nauczyć grać na jakimś instrumencie, ale w ogóle mu to nie wychodziło. I tak z dnia na dzień stawali się sobie coraz bardziej bliscy, a Tomas, ponieważ jest ciotą jeśli chodzi o odczytywanie czyiś uczuć, nie zauważył w ogóle, że Joshua się w nim podkochiwał. Sam jednak po jakimś czasie zaczął czuć coś do chłopaka, gdy pogodził się już ze swoim poprzednim miłosnym zawodem. To rosło w nim powoli, lecz im więcej się z nim spotykał, tym bardziej miał ochotę go dotykać, obejmować i po prostu być z nim o wiele bliżej, niż powinien. Bał się tych uczuć, ponieważ wiedział, że Josh został już raz zraniony przez przyjaciela, a on nie chciał niszczyć tej relacji. Z nadzieją na znalezienie jakiegoś sposobu, by przestać się w nim zakochiwać, Tomas spędził jedną noc z Marcusem, lecz w żaden sposób to nie pomogło, a dodatkowo czuł się po tym jak śmieć. Przełomowym momentem w relacji Josha i Tomasa było pójście na imprezę u Eleonory, znajomej pegaza. Chłopacy trochę się na niej upili, a alkohol wyciąga z Tomasa jego wewnętrznego debila. Zapytał on pegaza, czy ten odważyłby się go pocałować. Ku jego zdziwieniu, chłopak zamiast odpowiedzieć, od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. Zaskoczony Tomas na początku był w szoku, lecz po chwili zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek, co skończyło się na lekkim obściskiwaniu. Postanowili wyjść po tym na dwór i się przewietrzyć, co zaskutkowało tym, że przeprowadzili ze sobą poważną rozmowę na temat swoich uczuć. Okazało się, iż obaj byli w sobie zakochany, ale nie wiedzieli co oczekiwać od tego drugiego i na co mogą sobie pozwolić. Tomas wyznał Joshowi to co czuł od dłuższego czasu i co bał mu się powiedzieć, co bardzo rozczuliło pegaza. Resztę nocy spędzili, nadal pijani, ze sobą na dworze, zachowując się jak zakochani idioci. Po tamtym wydarzeniu oficjalnie zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Choć Tomas nie jest mistrzem w okazywaniu uczuć, to stara się jak najlepiej traktować swojego chłopaka. Kto wie, może w końcu znalazł kogoś właściwego? Wrogowie Susie Sato Tomas poznał Jonathana poprzez Tindera. Znajomość chłopców opierała się głównie na rozmowach przez internet, jednak udało im się umówić kilka razy na kawę. Jako, że obaj zafascynowani byli literaturą, znaleźli wspólny język. Mimo to, Jonathan traktował Tomasa jedynie jak kolegę. Pewnego dnia, przyjaciel dusiołka, Jason, zaproponował wspólne spotkanie z jego znajomym, którym okazał się właśnie Tomas. Jonathan zrozumiał, że rysiołak jest zainteresowany Fenrirem i że dla jego dobra powinien zrezygnować ze znajomości z internetowym znajomym. W późniejszym czasie, Jonathanowi nie umknęła informacja, że Tomas jest zainteresowany Joshuą. Początkowo liczył na to, że dzięki chłopakowi jego stary przyjaciel w końcu zazna trochę szczęścia. Wszystko zmieniła jednak sytuacja na imprezie u Eleonory Wingloss, kiedy to był świadkiem pocałunku obydwu chłopaków. Od tej pory Jonathan podchodzi do Tomasa z wrogością, motywowaną przez podświadome poczucie zazdrości o Joshuę. Zwierzątko Tomas opiekował się kiedyś jaskółką, którą nazwał Blåsigt. Znalazł ją pewnego letniego ranka pod domem, gdzie leżała ranna. Po odpowiednim przygotowaniu wziął ją do domu i ustabilizował skrzydło, które ucierpiało. Mijały dni, a ptaszek coraz bardziej zaklimatyzowywał się u chłopaka. Nastał jednak czas na to, by się rozstali, ponieważ jaskółka była dzikim ptakiem. Tomas ja wypuścił, a przez pewien czas Blåsigt składała mu nawet wizyty. Na swoje 114 urodziny zaadoptował ze schroniska psa, prawdopodobnie malamuta i nazwał go Buddy. Buddy to wielki, puchaty, bardzo spokojny pies, która uwielbia być głaskany i przytulany, lecz gdy wypuści się go na dwór, to prawdopodobnie długo zejdzie, zanim zaciągnie się go z powrotem do domu. Rok później, na swoje następne urodziny, Tomas zaadoptował kolejnego malamuta i dał mu na imię Charlie. Stał się najlepszym przyjacielem pierwszego psa chłopaka i do teraz nie odstępuje go na krok. Ostatnim psem, jakim adoptował Tomas, jest owczarek niemiecki o imieniu Daisy. Suczka uwielbia Tomasa i kiedy może jest przy nim, i to ona zwykle śpi razem z nim w łóżku. Chłopak planuje przygarnąć pod swój dach w przyszłości więcej podopiecznych, a na chwilę obecną wystarczy mu trójka, którą ma. Zainteresowania Historia Jednym z hobby Tomasa jest historia. Chłopak zaczął się nią interesować po raz pierwszy, gdy rozpoczął naukę w szkole podstawowej. Od tego czasu chętnie czytuje książki na ten temat, również takie, które fabularnie osadzone są w zamierzchłych czasach. Można się domyślić, że opanował tę dziedzinę śpiewająco i zdobywa w niej najlepsze oceny. Jego ulubionym okresem historycznym jest średniowiecze. Już dawno temu zaczął pisać książkę osadzoną właśnie w tej epoce. Pisarstwo Syn Fenrira jest zapalonym pisarzem-amatorem. Od kilku lat pisze swoją książkę, która fabularnie osadzona jest w czasach średniowiecza. Tomas nie jest jednak bardzo systematyczną osobą, dlatego jego dzieło rozwija się bardzo powoli. Chłopiec wielokrotnie narzeka na brak weny, dlatego czasem odkłada pracę nad swoim najważniejszym dziełem i zajmuje się mniejszymi, mniej istotnymi powieściami. Nie pokazuje ich prawie nikomu, niektórymi dzieli się tylko na swoim blogu, a resztę trzyma dla siebie. Wystąpienia Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Tom (niezbyt za tym przepada) Ulubione powiedzonko: 'Plik:Cytat1.png''Tak/Nie/Może...Plik:Cytat2.png '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: '''Tomas ma dwa malamuty o imieniu Buddy i Charlie, oraz owczarka niemieckiego Daisy, wszystkie adoptowane ze schroniska. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: 'Czarny, ale lubi też jasnoniebieski. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' Ot zwykły pokój nastolatka. Nie jest wyjątkowo schludny, dominują w nim ciemne barwy. Tomas ma duże, dwuosobowe łóżko z granatową pościelą. Pod oknem stoi biurko, które prócz przykurzonej, szarej lampy jest zagracone książkami i notatkami. Zaraz obok znajduje się kilka regałów obfitujących w rozmaite publikacje, od tych ziemskich, po asgardzkie. Ostatnia szafka jest przeznaczona na płyty. Na beżowych ścianach wiszą stare mapy, w większości są to oryginały przedstawiające Midgard podczas wielu okresów. Jego największą dumą jest ogromny obraz przedstawiający wszystkie dziewięć krain, został on podarowany przez Fenrira. 'Ciekawostka: ' Stroje Basic = *'Linia: '''Basic *'Wydanie: -''' *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - |-| A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration = *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: BTS - Fire ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Tomas ubrany jest w czarną koszulkę z wcięciem w kształcie litery "V". Na to nałożoną ma połyskującą bluzę z czarnymi rękawami, a cała jest w czerwono-pomarańczowy wzór palm na tle zachodzącego słońca. Spodnie chłopaka to proste, czarne jeansy dopasowane idealnie do jego sylwetki. Podtrzymywane są przez czarny pasek, z którego zwisa cienki łańcuszek. Buty to czarne, nie zasznurowane martensy z czerwonymi sznurówkami. Jedynymi dodatkami są okulary pilotki zaczepione o bluzkę Tomasa. Ciekawostki * Urodził się 1 listopada w święto Samhain; jest spod znaku Skorpiona. * Może wydać się to dziwne, ale nie przepada za grami komputerowymi. Ma kilka tytułów, w które lubi grać, jednak jest ich stosunkowo mało. * "''Blåsigt" oznacza ze szwedzkiego "wietrzny". * Tomas ma kolekcję bielizny z motywem superbohaterów. * Posiada lęk przed byciem jakkolwiek związanym. Nie lubi również siedzieć w kątach pokojów, ponieważ czuje się wtedy przygniatany. * Próbował kiedyś wyhodować swoje własne drzewko cytrynowe, jednak poddał się po miesiącu, kiedy to nic nie przynosiło upragnionego efektu, a nasionko po prostu nie urosło. * Jest totalnym beztalenciem muzycznym. Próbował nauczyć się grać kiedyś na gitarze, jednak zrezygnował, bo nie szło mu to za dobrze. Jego głos również pozostawia wiele do życzenia. * Od kilku lat pali papierosy. Nie jest z tego szczególnie dumny, ale pozwala mu się to odstresować. * Tutaj można posłuchać playlisty inspirowanej postacią. Galeria tomasbasic.png|Basic?? Od innych Tomas moodboard by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 Tomas-dontworry.png|od Kopra <3 Tomas Skullette.png|od Pixie <3 Tomas_Ragnar.png|Od HLP <3 Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Norwegia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High